Ryan Reynolds
Ryan Reynolds (born May 22, 1986) is an American voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Atsushi (ep4), Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Chikage Izumi *Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Suya (ep3; Announced) *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Young Cayenne (ep4), Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Young Subete, Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Yoshiko Mikami *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Yoshiko Mikami, Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Daisuke, Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Black Butler II (2012) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Lolo (Announced) *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Ibuki *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Nyanmaru (ep7), Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Additional Voices *Date A Live II (2016) - Shiori Itsuka *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Toto Sakigami *Dimension W (2016) - Ham *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Young Gray *Freezing (2012) - Teenage Luis el Bridget (ep7) *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Ryuta Tsuwabuki *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Miyajima (ep12) *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Rin Nakai, Additional Voices *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Young Jiro, Additional Voices *Karneval (2014) - Additional Voices *Knight's & Magic (2017) - Batson Termonen (Announced) *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Anand, Young Heine, Additional Voices *Level E (2012) - Mikihisa *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Isolde Brach (ep6), Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Ikadzuchi, Young Takeru *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Ikadzuchi (ep4) *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Bronco (ep1), Additional Voices *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2016) - Bao, Michael, Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Kazuya, Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Girlfriend (ep6), Joseph (Child; ep9B) *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Additional Voices *Red Data Girl (2014) - Satoru Wamiya *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Additional Voices *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Mogi, Additional Voices *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Sekirei (ep1) *Sgt. Frog (2011) - Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Susumu Yasumori *Spice and Wolf II (2011) - Fermi Amarty *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Young Kyotaro *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Maeda Toushirou (Announced) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Free! Timeless Medley: The Promise (2018) - Young Sosuke *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Additional Voices *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Latvia *High Speed! Free! Starting Days (2018) - Young Sosuke *Wolf Children (2013) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Quantum (2012) - Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Gryno 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Latvia *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Girl Latvia (ep25), Latvia *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Latvia (ep4) *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Latvia, Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (70) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (70) *Years active on this wiki: 2010-2018. Category:American Voice Actors